63rd Hunger Games
by Yourmummy
Summary: This fanfic explores The Hunger Games before Katniss and Peeta's time. It's a romance between two tributes from districts 1 & 2. It follows Blush and Jasper as they take part in something they have dreamed about their entire lives, only it's not quite what they expected. They never expected to fall in love along the way, will one be able to live without the other?
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACE**

Before Katniss and Peeta, the hunger games ran smoothly. This fanfic explores the lives of two characters who took part in The Hunger Games before Katniss and Peeta's time.

**CHAPTER 1**

Blush Faux stood in the densely packed crowd, the district 1 square was large but everybody in the community was there, squished up into the big courtyard which was lined with shops. Of course none of the shops were open today, The Reaping was about to commence, which around here is more important than Christmas. The celebrations tonight would be big. But Blush didn't intend on being a part of them, no. By tonight she would be on that shiny silver train, making its way to the Capitol.

This was her last chance, she'd be 18 in just a few months, by then she'd no longer be eligible to compete in The Hunger Games. Longing tugged at her, she watched the District 1 victors every year with envy. She'd been training for a spot out there since she could walk, this year had to be the year! Blush's older brother, Velvettus was a victor, she remembered the day he'd come home. It was two years ago, Velvettus Faux - Victor of the 61st Hunger Games! Blush had sworn from that day onward that she would live up to the expectations weighing down on her, she's be a victor too, just like her brother!

Karmen, the District 1 escort suddenly appeared on the stage, clearing her throat with a posh little squeak. She had long wavy hair, coloured so many different shades that it hurt to look at her. She opened her mouth to speak, the hairs on my arms stood up in anticipation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I begin by saying how excited I am to begin today's ceremony. In a few minutes we will find out which two lucky people get to represent District 1 in the 63rd Annual Hunger Games! But firstly, we shall begin with a short message from the Capitol." Karmen said it with such excitement that she now appeared to be out of breath.

On the large screen hanging from the north point of the square an image of President Snow appeared, he babbled on about the usual nonsense that nobody cared about for a few minutes before the screen finally went blank again. Once again, Karmen appeared in front of the crowd, announcing that it was time to select the tributes.

As per tradition, Karmen strutted over to the large bowl containing the potential female tributes. My name would be in there, I let out a silent prayer that it wouldn't be my name that got selected. If it was I had no hope of getting in the arena, somebody else would volunteer for me.

"Sequin Willa?" Karmen announced, her high voice piercing even above the noise of the crowd.

A reasonably young looking girl from the other side of the square walked up to the stage, looking quite disappointed. I didn't know her, there were a lot of kids in District 1. I judged that she was maybe 15, 16? She still had a few more years in her, I wouldn't feel bad taking her place.

Karmen started, "Now, would anybody like to volun-"

"ME!", I screamed, "I want to volunteer!" A few other girls yelled out, but I ran out in front of the stage before anybody else could. I looked up at the amused face of Karmen, I could feel the desperation in my eyes, but I didn't care. I would be the District 1 tribute, it had to be me!

"Well then," Karmen said as she let out a giggle, "It looks like we have a volunteer. Why don't you come up here sweetheart, tell us your name."

I calmed down, relief flooding through my entire being. This was it, I got to represent my district! This was all I had ever dreamed of doing, and now my dream was coming true. I walked to the stairs leading up to the stage, and began to climb them. When I reached the top I felt like sprinting to the centre of the stage. But I knew there were cameras on me now, so I had to keep cool. I could lose potential sponsors now if I acted like a complete lunatic. So I tried my best to glide across the stage, looking graceful but menacing at the same time.

When I finally got there, I looked into the crowd and met the jealous eyes of those looking back at me. I couldn't help a smirk.

"My name, is Blush Faux."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Blush stood on the stage and crossed her arms. She knew from that moment what kind of tribute she was going to be. She would be fierce and cunning and manipulative, and she would do _anything_ to win. Karmen called up the male tribute to stand on the stage next to her, he was immediately replaced by a boy one year younger than her named Platinum. Platinum was tall and well built for a 16 year old. He had tanned skin, and a sideways grin that never seemed to leave his face. Blush had spoken to him in the past, but he was barely a friend. She nodded at him in acknowledgement (she knew he was a good fighter and would inevitably be a good ally in the arena).

The rest of the day passed quickly, Blush couldn't shake the excitement. When she said her goodbyes to her friends and family, they all congratulated her and wished her luck. Velvettus offered her tips and she soaked them in like a sponge, (of course she made out to her older brother like she didn't need his help). Finally, the time came when she and Platinum got to step into the long, silver train that would take them to the Capitol. The people of District 1 cheered as they were carried away in the sleek vehicle.

When the train pulled away, Blush sunk into the closest couch to her and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. She heard Platinum as he plonked onto the couch opposite her. A moment silence passed before Platinum spoke.

"So, what do you think of all this?" Platinum asked simply.

Blush took a moment before replying, "I feel like, everything in my life has just clicked into place."

"Are you not even worried at all?" He asked, a hint of astounding in his voice.

"No, what's there to be worried about?" Blush replied slyly, pulling one of his stupid sideways grins back at him.

With that she stood and left the room, leaving him on his own. In the next room, Karmen sat down at a table with a man and a woman that Blush hadn't met yet, she recognised them instantly though. They were both previous victors, the woman's name was Silk Plowright; a victor from the 60th Hunger games. The man's name was Marble; a victor from the 58th Games.

"Oh here she is!" Karmen exclaimed, "Blush, this is Silk and Marble, Silk will be your mentor!"

Blush smiled politely at all three of them, most especially at Silk. She'd watched her when she had competed in the 60th Hunger Games and rooted for her the whole way. She felt an instant connection to her, from what Blush had seen, her personality and survival techniques were much like her's. Blush could see in her icy blue eyes that Silk could feel a connection too.

"Pleasure to meet you," Silk said in a voice which was both sweet, but edgy at the same time.

"Yes, you too," Blush replied.

After a bit of small talk with Silk and Marble, Karmen suggested that Blush should get some sleep. It would be a few more hours yet before they reached the Capitol (though District 1 is one of the closest districts to the Capitol). Blush nodded and followed the directions Karmen gave her to get to her room. When Blush got there, she pulled off her shoes and fell onto the soft bed. Letting herself sink into the comfort of it. She wasn't sure how long she slept for, but when she woke up, she could hear the sound of cheers coming outside. The train had stopped. They had reached The Capitol.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Blush stepped outside onto the platform, adrenaline surging through her veins. There had to be hundreds, thousands of people out there. All of them cheering for her (and Platinum of course). She had to fight the urge to grin dumbly, she had to act cool, there were potential sponsors everywhere! Beside her, Platinum was gazing in awe at the crowd. He lifted up his right hand and waved, smiling at them with his sideways grin. Blush refused to join him in waving, it wouldn't fit her image. Instead she put her weight onto one hip, and crossed her arms. A long black car pulled up in front of the crowd, Karmen appeared behind Blush and ushered her and Platinum forward into the car. Silk and Marble followed close behind. Blush got into the car and sat in a seat next to Platinum, Karmen, Silk and Marble sat opposite them. As the car began to pull away, Marble started chatting to Platinum. Silk raised her eyebrows, Blush could tell exactly what she was thinking: 'Lets save it until they can't hear us'. She nodded and sat in silence until the car stopped.

The car eventually stopped in front of a tall building, made mostly of tinted glass. Blush looked up at it as she got out of the car and had to shield her eyes from the sun reflecting off the building.

"This is where you'll be staying for the next few days. Here you'll train and prepare for the Games, you'll start your training tomorrow. Today you'll go to the remake centre where they'll prep you for the ceremonies tonight which I'm sure you know all about. Follow me." Karmen announced in her squeaky voice, then she turned and started walking toward the building, her colourful hair trailing behind her.

An hour or so later, Blush lay down in the remake centre on a raised bed. Three queer looking stylists looked down at her admiringly.

"Oh you have such beautiful hair!" One exclaimed, as she looked down at Blush's long golden locks.

Another sighed, "Her complexion is almost perfect! How is that possible, coming from... You know..."

It was true, Blush was very beautiful. She had long wavy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, full coloured lips, a perfect complexion. Blush was tall and curvy, but she was also toned, her body was made for the arena. She knew it too, she was stronger than most girls and she was pretty enough to use her looks to her advantage. Blush smiled up at the stylists; "Well, aren't you going to get started?"

The stylists began, they waxed her legs, plucked her eyebrows, nothing too drastic had to be done though, Blush took care of herself in District 1. The team of stylists finished with her make-up as they applied unhealthy amounts of glitter to her face. Blush got up from the bed and one of the stylists handed her a glittering garment, the stylists helped her put it on and then stood back and sighed in admiration. Blush looked in the mirror that was handed to her, and rolled her eyes. She was a jewel of course, typical. Almost every year the tributes from district 1 got to be jewels in the opening ceremony, she couldn't deny that she looked good though. Blush wore a glittering unitard, embedded with green jems, her make up matched the attire. The unitard certainly complimented her figure, she'd give the stylists that much.

Just as Blush was finishing examining her costume, Silk walked through the door.

"Oh don't you look lovely," Silk laughed, "A few years ago I wore almost the exact same thing, I got to be a purple jewel though. Come on now, the ceremony is starting soon. Follow me."

Blush laughed at Silk's sarcasm, then followed her from the remake room. Silk led her to a large circular room, there were a few other tributes milling about in there. Blush saw two 'trees' from District 7, a good looking 'fish' from District 4, a coal miner from 12. Then she saw platinum, all flashy in his matching green outfit, she walked over to him, standing beside him as the rest of the tributes began to pile into the room.

The last tribute to arrive was from District 2, he wore some sort of golden metal armour. He was tall and blonde, he looked to be one of the oldest tributes, he was well built (from working in masonry), and he had gorgeous green eyes that Blush couldn't tear her gaze away from. She knew she should stop looking, he would catch her staring soon. Then he looked back at her, with those green eyes, and she couldn't look away, not now. He smiled, showing his perfect teeth, and Blush felt herself living up to her name as heat rose in her cheeks. Then she finally looked away, unable to help but smile.


End file.
